powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anti-God/@comment-33797416-20190416222734/@comment-32440156-20190517193222
Now, with that out of the way let us adress your points- "Dude there are literally only three types of OP beings: good, evil, or in the case of someone like azathoth, competely neutral. You said to be OP you need complete perfetion, but spiritually perfect beings need to be immune to sin, ACCORDING TO THE PAGE. " Once again as I said all perfect or Omnipotent beings have Conceptual Transcendence which makes you above such conceps and did you forget that I mentioned that a user need not have all applications listed under the page which is why 99% absolute immortals dont have absolute invulnerablility even though it is listed as an application on the page? This why the very character on which the perfection page was built and she also happens to be the captioned user of the page- Ajimu Najimi has is herself completely evil. "if memory serves me right fictional writers did not come up with the concept of OP, so i don't know why you use them as reference points when religion defined omnipotence, the omnipotence paradox etc." So were powers like immortality, invincibilty, etc.I mean where do you think these powers come from? From age old believes. But, writers have this thing called creative freedom which allows them to re-define powers like Omnipotence and even God at their whim in their own fiction which is why almost all fictional incarnations of god are extremely weak. "A link I sent stated he was omnipotent, but you just keep ignoring it. For the last fucking time i am not putting rex mundi here because he is omnipotent but because he is gods dark reflection. If you don't want to accept he is OP good for you, but he is still an anti god. And I will let this spiritual perfection thing go if you can list a single evil user in list of users." As I stated that just because some random link states that a being is omnipotent wouldnt make them omnipotent by our stance. No matter what a religion/fiction says we define omnipotents beings from an out of universe persperctive and not on the basis of some beilef in some religion/fiction. In fact these links are more legit than yours and yet they are not considered omnipotent from an out of universe perspective- https://ben10.fandom.com/wiki/Celestialsapien https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Omnipotence https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Omnipotent And you need an evil user right- Father who was temporalily perfect is an evil being, Ajimu Najimi on whom the very perfection power is based is purely evil. As i said conceptual transcendence invalidates the need of sin immunity. And these usrs arent listed on sipiritual perfection because perfection already covers them. "I am the one who pointed out to you that each trimurti had been given omnipotence, so stop talking to me like I’m lost. This is the dumbest reason you have given me yet. Satan also has multiple versions of himself, such as Beelzebub, Belial and others. Yet they have their own specific category of powers. You’re gonna have to give me a more concrete and sensible reason than this sorry excuse. If you can’t (and you really can’t because''' I''' sent proof) then just admit you’re wrong. Or do you have too much pride to admit it?" The very link you sent mentions than maybe satan is god's dark counterpart and that he can be lucifer, another fallen angel, etc. Since there are multiple incarnations of this being so, he wont be added. Belial, beezlebub having their own page has nothing to do with this issue, satan himself has his own page- Satanic Incarnation. Having 3 out of 4 incarnations being not anti-god is a reason enough to rule out him as an user and probably down below you already had this conversation and it was decided that satan stays off the page. And the point about Hinduism, I requested the admins to change the page becuase you were confused and to pervent future confusions. Trimurti each are considered as Para Brahman in their own sects. Which is why they were listed on the omnipotence page. Depending on the sect, one of the trimurti and in one sect Shakti were considered to be Para brahman and others his/her creations/parts. This is exactly same as when I added limitations to the Omniscience page as some user was confused about it. Same thing with omnipotence- I requested the admins to change the page to avoid future confusions.